


Фаза тени

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Хаширама не может избавиться от приступов депрессии.





	Фаза тени

_Angel, how much longer..._   
_Angel, how much further..._   
_...until your sweet cocoon?_   
_(Diary of dreams, "Panic!")_

**Грань**

Жизнь Сенджу Хаширамы нельзя назвать счастливой, но он не привык жаловаться на судьбу. Все шиноби — дети войны — быстро учатся ходить рука об руку со смертью, не заглядываясь на её лицо. Когда не знаешь, встретишь ли завтрашний день, находится не так много причин грустить о сегодняшнем. Как гласит старинная поговорка: пока твои глаза черны, не опускай рук. Возможно, некогда в ней таилось множество смыслов, но сейчас она значит одно — сражайся до конца. Поколение за поколением идёт (несётся, бредёт, ползёт) по этому пути, потому что не знает другого.  
Значима только боль потерь, но от неё есть лекарство — месть. По крайней мере, так говорит отец, и Хаширама поначалу ему верит.  
Однако время от времени с ним происходит нечто такое, что нельзя описать и чему нет объяснения в строгой схеме их существования.  
Это похоже на щелчок в голове. Тихий, но отчётливый щелчок. Словно под ногой ломается сухая ветка.  
Хрусть!  
И мир меняется.  
Сначала может показаться, что туча на миг закрыла солнце, бросая на землю тень. Только обычная тень касается поверхности предметов, а эта проникает в саму суть вещей, затеняя их изнутри.  
Хрусть!  
Краски блекнут.  
Еда теряет всякий вкус.  
Очертания расплываются.  
Всё словно оказывается присыпано ровным слоем пепла. Его частицы заполняют веки, набиваются в ноздри, облепляют язык, скользят по горлу. С каждым вдохом пепел въедается всё глубже в плоть. Он обволакивает изнутри, пока там не остаётся ничего иного. Ничего живого.  
У пепла привкус отчаяния.  
В эти минуты Хаширама не понимает, как может жить — как все они могут жить — среди такой безысходности. Дело не в том, что в мире нет ничего достойного. Дело в том, что здесь _не может быть_ и _не будет_ ничего достойного, ничего, ради чего стоило бы раз за разом принуждать себя дышать. Этот мир пуст, и точно так же пусты любые начинания в нём.  
А потом всё проходит. Отступает, оставляя тупую боль в правом виске и секундное недоумение, которое тает прежде, чем мозг успевает его осмыслить.  
Будто в награду за преодолённый барьер мир расцветает сотнями красок, ароматов, звуков. Кровь несётся по венам, заставляя сердце неистово колотиться, и каждый удар захлёбывается безмолвным криком: живой, живой, живой!  
Так пепелище зарастает густой травой по весне.  
Хашираме хочется смеяться от переполняющего душу восторга. Он знает, что всё преодолеет и со всем справится. Он ощущает себя всемогущим.  
Фаза света.  
Фаза тени.  
Смена фаз — неизбежная, как смена дня и ночи, но повинующаяся какому-то другому, никому неведомому циклу.  
Когда он знакомится с Мадарой, того эти перепады настроения сперва ставят в тупик, а вскорости начинают бесить. Мадара подозревает, что Хаширама нарочно ведёт себя так, а потом иначе, чтобы запутать его, — издевается над ним. Но Хаширама не издевается. Он просто не может сдержаться и не может словами передать то, что с ним происходит.  
Впрочем, возникает это состояние не так уж часто и быстро проходит, поэтому особых объяснений не требуется. В крайнем случае, Мадара отвешивает Хашираме подзатыльник и подозрительно косится на него ещё минут десять. После чего общение возвращается в прежнее русло.

**Путь**

«У шиноби есть долг», — говорит ему отец спустя несколько дней после столкновения с Учиха, в котором Мадара пробудил шаринган, а Хаширама потерял Мадару.  
Хаширама нехотя поворачивается на голос. Тело кажется одеревенелым и повинуется с трудом. Сколько времени он пролежал тут без движения, упёршись взглядом в край ширмы, но не замечая его? Безнадёжность, почти осязаемая, выдавливает из груди воздух и не впускает обратно.  
«Ты — шиноби, а у шиноби есть долг».  
Внезапно в голове щёлкает, и сквозь тающие хлопья пепла проступает реальность.  
Хаширама молча кивает и садится на постели. Он начинает осознавать как сказанные отцом слова, так и собственные, пока ещё не полностью сформировавшиеся мысли. Он шиноби, и у него есть долг, это верно. Однако он видит свой долг несколько иначе, чем отец. Они с Мадарой всё обговорили, даже решили, что нужно делать. Ему остаётся лишь следовать по выбранному пути — ответвлению от всеобщего ложного.  
Пелена отчаяния падает с глаз, и Хаширама злится на себя за неуместную слабость, так не вовремя преградившую путь, словно рухнувшее во время бури дерево.  
Лихорадочное оживление поднимает на ноги. Отныне он будет идти вперёд, пока не достигнет цели. Ему есть за что бороться, а значит, он победит.  
Начинается новый период его жизни: движение к мечте.  
Вот только чем сильнее он становится, тем сильнее делаются моменты душевного упадка. Моменты, когда он не верит ни в себя, ни в кого-либо на этом свете. Моменты, когда пепел заглушает все слова и гасит все желания.  
Хаширама думает, что тоскует по Мадаре, и так оно и есть, но… за этим есть что-то ещё. Что-то, приходящее у него изнутри. Из той бесконечной пустоты, что обитает в нём.  
В эти периоды ему не хочется ничего. Разве что лежать пластом, слушая тишину, пока хлопья пепла, мягкие и невесомые, не покроют его с головой.

**Коноха**

Понять, что для Хаширамы значит Коноха, может лишь тот, кто половину жизни положил на исполнение мечты, готов был отдать всего себя без остатка, а теперь смотрит на неё, обретшую кровь и плоть. Коноха не просто поселение шиноби, заключивших между собой мирный союз, она сама — символ мира. Она — то будущее, которое принесёт их разодранной войнами стране покой. Принесёт покой ему.  
Хашираму охватывает гордость. Не за себя, но за них всех, тех, кто вставал рядом с ним плечом к плечу ради исполнения этой мечты.  
А ещё — радость, такая огромная, что едва вмещается в сердце, кажется, вот-вот выплеснет его наружу.  
А ещё — усталость. И раздражение, когда в очередной раз что-то ломает налаженный порядок.  
И гнев.  
И накатывающее на один ужасный миг бессилие.  
Проблемы наваливаются одна за другой. Люди хотят жить в мире, но не хотят делать ничего, чтобы поддержать его. Каждый тянет одеяло в свою сторону, не считаясь с последствиями. Хуже всего то, что самые тяжёлые столкновения случаются не за пределами деревни, а внутри неё.  
Увы, люди хотят жить в мире, но не хотят учиться уживаться друг с другом.  
Тогда Хаширама с ледяной отчётливостью понимает, что ничего не выйдет. Они не сумеют, они _уже_ не сумели. Его мечта была иллюзией, поманившей, как яркий плод на ветке, и истлевшей прямо в руках.  
Но проходит ночь, или — иногда — несколько ночей, и к нему возвращается уверенность, что они находятся в полушаге от успеха. Собственное малодушие вызывает стыд, а стыд в свою очередь сметает волна воодушевления.  
Пока фаза света вновь не сменяется фазой тени.  
Хаширама обнимает Мадару — крепко, до ломоты в костях. Словно молчаливо прося прощения за то, что не успел вовремя, и теперь у них есть мир, которого они так хотели, но в нём нет Изуны. Он стискивает Мадару в своих руках, словно пытаясь укрыться от себя самого, от накатывающей волнами слабости, найти силы, чтобы идти дальше.  
Понять, что для Хаширамы значит Мадара, может лишь тот, кто поймёт, что для него значит Коноха. Это две грани одной мечты. Это две грани его сущности.  
Тобирама хмурится, глядя на брата, и бормочет сквозь зубы что-то о хроническом переутомлении. Он снова и снова, сначала мягко, но с каждым разом всё резче зазывает Хашираму в госпиталь, убеждая его в необходимости хоть немного следить за здоровьем. «Ты — лидер Конохи, а не бог шиноби», — ворчит он.  
Хаширама пожимает плечами. Он не считает себя богом шиноби, ему вполне хватает быть Хокаге, однако он всерьёз подозревает, что в пересчёте на человеческое время обе должности имеют равную занятость. Перепады настроения не беспокоят его. Когда он на свету, то забывает о тьме. Когда он во тьме, то забывает о свете. Ему некогда думать о себе, ведь у него есть долг.  
Обитатели Конохи не замечают ничего. Людям страшно увидеть трещины в стенах, призванных стоять веками, и зрение милосердно обманывает их.

**Мадара**

Решение Мадары покинуть деревню похоже на гром посреди ясного неба. Ложащийся на губы пепел обретает привкус предательства. Почему? За что? Как можно знать, что делать, быть полностью уверенным в правильности пути, но в итоге всё равно ошибиться?  
И… чего стоит весь этот мир, если даже он не может удержать Мадару?  
У Хаширамы возникает ощущение, что он идёт навстречу сильному ветру. Этот ветер постепенно сдирает с него кожу, и вот уже лохмотья мышц и сухожилий соскальзывают с костей. До конца пути доберётся лишь его скелет. А может, не доберётся, но он должен идти, потому что у шиноби есть долг. У него, Сенджу Хаширамы, есть долг. Он — старший в роду, лидер клана, Хокаге деревни. Люди поверили ему, последовали за ним, а значит, он будет их вести.  
Чего бы это ни стоило.  
В груди жжёт так, словно там что-то горит, и он вдруг понимает, что это сгорает его сердце. Тёплый пепел скользит вверх по горлу, грозя удушить. Хаширама вцепляется в шею над кадыком, ощущая, как кожа под пальцами становится горячей и скользкой.  
Небо полно дождя, а воздух — крика. Мадара стоит перед ним, мокрый и растрёпанный, искажённая линия рта открывает зубы, такие же острые, как у гигантского лиса за его спиной. Мадара хочет, чтобы Конохи больше не было — не было их общей мечты.  
Хаширама хочет одного: чтобы его оставили в покое. Чтобы наконец стало тихо, можно было лечь, свернуться клубком и перестать существовать.  
Он бросается вперёд — марионетка, оплетённая нитями долга, и на остатках сил, воли и себя самого наносит последний, решающий удар.  
Теперь тело, которое он сжимает в объятиях, безвольно и неподвижно. Углы холодных губ перепачканы в крови, кажущейся в подступивших сумерках почти чёрной.  
Хаширама едва помнит, как возвращается домой. Он пытается не думать о том, что своей новой мечтой Мадара выбрал пустоту, ту самую, что день за днём съедает Хашираму. Капли слёз и капли крови — своей и чужой — смешиваются со струями дождя.

**Пробуждение**

Первые солнечные лучи, пробравшиеся в комнату, щекочут веки. Миг пробуждения совпадает с тихим щелчком в голове, и, открывая глаза, Хаширама улыбается. Ему снился кошмар, но бредовые, муторные видения остались где-то там, за гранью сна, во тьме.  
Вчера бушевал ливень, но сегодняшний день обещает быть сухим и ясным. Много солнца и синее-синее небо. Вероятно, к полудню даже станет жарко. Если удастся выкроить пару часов, можно будет после обеда сходить на реку искупаться. Давненько они не делали этого. Что поделать, Коноха требует повышенного внимания. «Прямо как новорожденный ребёнок», — мелькает в голове мысль, и Хаширама, не сдержавшись, насмешливо хмыкает нелепой ассоциации. Лихорадочное оживление бурлит внутри, разбегаясь по крови сотней весёлых лучиков.  
Он привычно протягивает руку на другую половину постели, нащупывая горячее плечо, с которого наверняка соскользнула тонкая ткань одеяла, но пальцы цепляют пустоту. Он поворачивает голову и тупо смотрит на несмятый край матраса. Мадары нет.  
Воспоминания прожигают мозг несколькими короткими вспышками.  
Святилище клана Учиха, Мадара смотрит попеременно на него и на каменную плиту, исчерченную странными символами.  
Девятихвостый, покрытый Сусаноо, как бронёй, вздымает громадную лапу.  
Развороченная земля, усеянная крошевом камней и разнесёнными в щепки деревьями.  
Алые, словно истекающие кровью, глаза Мадары.  
Распростёртое в жидкой грязи тело, под левой лопаткой торчит лезвие меча. Клинок глубоко вошёл в плоть, должно быть, пробив её насквозь. Размытое дождём тёмное пятно расплывается вокруг раны…  
Эхом вчерашнего дня во рту разливается густой вкус ржавчины и соли.  
Хаширама прижимает ладонь к груди, чтобы удержать разрывающееся на части сердце, но пальцы погружаются в холодный влажный пепел.  
А потом свет солнца гаснет, и прах сожженной мечты поглощает всё без остатка.


End file.
